Can u fight fire with fire as the dandelion falls
by 13peetaandKatniss4eva
Summary: The hunger games has been brought back by Gale Hawethorne, Peeta and Katniss are powerless. Only 2 can survive who will it be?
1. Make a character!

Preview of the hunger games: If you would like me to carry on writing the book please review or send me a PM =D thanks for your help!

The last president is dead, Gale Hawethorne is now in power and the hunger games are back…He wants revenge as he speaks on live television and says the worst thing imaginable…Peeta and Katniss just watch in horror as they are powerless to do anything…the camera crew and the slips are placed in the envelope but this year there is no ball and no random picking…the contestants are set and everyone knows who they are…Katniss is unprepared after all it has been 8 years since the last hunger games…Peeta and katniss are both 25, Haymitch 40 they have to decide themselves who should be the mentor...only one days training…only 2 can survive…but who will it be?

If you want to create either a mentor or a contestant to go in my book please PM or send a review there are the questions to answer below…

Name:

Age (over 21 if been in hunger games before if not over 7):

Weapon:

What do they show to gales personal assistants (like training with the game makers just with the personal assistants instead):

Have they been in the hunger games before?

Appearance (in detail):

What score did they get in training?

What is there strategy in the games?

Do they have any alliances? If yes who?

Any romances?

What district are they from?

Family history:

Thanks for your help =D I hope I can find a place for your character in my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen strolled down the lingering stairs like every day. She walked into the living room, the TV was on and Peeta Mellark was stood in the kitchen, making breakfast (egg's, bacon and toast).

Katniss sat down on the dark brown sofa that brought back so many memories. One thought was bouncing within the boundaries of her skull. Memories of all those people who died.

A teardrop ran down her cold, white cheek as the entire colour that was in her face drained. Peeta was stood over her and she looked up to see his bright face shining in the sunlight, like a guardian angel. She smiled.

"That's it just let it go. Don't think about it." Peeta said with a soft voice that filled your heart with the sweet sensation of love.

Peeta turned his head as two small children came barging into the room.

"Lilly, Thunder you know not to run in the house!"

Lilly and Thunder start cuddling Peeta. Katniss just sits there smiling dozily looking at the TV now and then.

There is a knock and Katniss gets up out of her seat and goes to the door to answer it. She opens the door to see Haymitch Abernathy stood at attention with his arms by his side his dark hair swaying with the wind but the one thing that Katniss was worrying about was that he was sober and he looked serious…

"You have to switch the TV to number one!" He said coldly.

"Why?" Katniss asked confused.

"Just…do it" He wouldn't look Katniss straight in the eye otherwise he thought he might crack.

Katniss walked into the living room, Peeta and Name and Name where sat on the sofa Haymitch and Katniss joined them.

Katniss picked up the remote control and turned the channel over to number one. She gasped and Peeta quickly gripped her hand. Gale was stood talking and he was…wearing the president's robes and that's when Katniss decided to listen to the word he was saying.

"I am afraid to say that your last leader is dead but one good thing has come of it…I am now the president"

Katniss thought for a moment. Why should she be afraid she should be happy for him but she still had a fear of what was about to come.

"The first thing I am going to do as my new role as president is bring back The Hunger Games"

Katniss stood up and started to cry as she screamed at the TV.

"But there are some changes number 1 it is only going to be the people who have took part in the hunger games and there family's who will be in the hunger games"

Haymitch just sat staring at the TV he began his planning now.

"Number 2 for each person who has already took part in the hunger games there must be two loved ones chosen to take part with them. The person who has already been in the hunger games doesn't decide who that is"

Katniss prepared for the worst as she stopped writhing to listen.

"I do"

Katniss fell to the floor. Peeta stood holding Katniss. Lilly and Thunder hid behind the sofa. Haymitch walked to the kitchen to a bottle of liquor out of the fridge and started to drink…

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds EVER be in your favour…"


	3. Chapter 2

The Reaping…

District one:

Lucy Green was stood in the town square, as was everyone else in the district awaiting his or her fate. She new that there was to be three people that are defiantly picked but the rest was unknown. Then the mayor took to the stage and started to call out the names of the old tributes of district one but soon Lucy new her heart would be racing as they started to call out family members.

"The first person chosen to take part in the hunger games is…"

The mayor said as he opened the crisp white envelope.

"Fenler Coil!" The mayor exclaimed and the 75-year-old tribute walked up to the stage.

This was cruel he has been thought this once why again? What is going on in Gales head? Lucy thought as the old man walked up the stairs struggling with his walking stick. His ruffled white hair bouncing on his head.

"The next person to take part in the hunger games is…"

The mayor took out a slip of yellow paper.

"Maris Murgatroyd!"

A short, thin woman walked onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She wanted to win; she won once she can win again. Her long black hair hung elegantly from her head as she walked up to the podium and stood next to Fenler. Looked like a dew drop sat next to a dying rose she was 25 and he was 75.

The mayor took out the last slip of yellow paper with a name which everyone new who it was and then no one new what comes next.

"Hewter Green!"

A tall man walked up and boastingly bowed as he took his seat. He wanted to win greatly. That was probably going to happen considering he is only 20 years old.

"Now for the moment we have all been waiting for…the names chosen by the great Gale Hawthorne"

Lucy's heart was beating faster than ever before.

"From Fenlers family…"

She looked around and found his family huddled together like a flock of sheep.

"Fenlers grandchild, Lycra Coil and Fenlers son Marble Coil!"

Lycra walked onto the stage cautiously, she was 8 years old her head was spinning as her robotic legs kept her moving to the podium. Marble was stood like a brick wall he was 31 he had no chance against those slick kids. He sat down on the chair next to Lycra on the podium and took her hand and held it in his.

"From Maris' family…"

Lucy looked up after this she would be in danger and so would her kids who stood close beside her.

"Maris' Dad Frank Murgatroyd and Maris' Sister Caroline Murgatroyd!"

Frank walked up with Caroline hand in hand. Frank was 55 and Caroline was 24. Frank had blonde hair; almost greying and Caroline had short Black hair and blue piercing eyes.

"And last but certainly not least Hewter's family"

This was it she either dead or safe Lucy thought.

"Hewter's daughter Lucy Green and Hewter's wife Lime Green!"

Lucy was only 12 years old she had long curly ginger hair that ran down to her knees. Her mum was walking next to her. She had long brown hair that ran to the nape of her back.

"Please stay tuned for District twos reaping…Tomorrow. Thank you and goodnight!"


	4. Chapter 3

The Reaping…

District two:

Masses of people are standing in the town centre just like what the mayor of District two had watched on TV yesterday. The Mayor thought about what it would be like to be in danger like these people but then shook it off. He did not want to start crying on TV. Luckily in this district there is only one person who has survived the hunger games before. Grim Bang he was 11 years old when he first took part in the horrendous games and now he has to take part once again at 19 years old playing against two of his family member but the question is which two?

"Welcome to the reaping at district two"

Grim was stood in the audience. His plain white skin stood out from a mile away. His white hair gently falling off his head with a few grey streaks sticking out here and there. His dark, grey almond shaped eyes that pierced through your soul. He was 6ft 1 with a black prosthetic leg and he has a scar from under his right eye to his chin. His teeth look like fangs, some say he sharpened then with his bare nails others say it was a knife the mayor just thinks he was born with them.

" The first contestant is…"

The mayor opens the envelope his hands shaking.

"Grim Bang!"

Grim walked up to the podium. The mayor thought that he looked like he hadn't a care in the world.

"The next contestant is…"

The mayor carefully slipped his hand into the envelope and digged out the thin strip of paper.

"Grim's daughter Silver Bang!"

Silver was only 13 years old she walked up but she was stumbling and her silver hair fell side to side as she fell to the floor. Everything went black as she fainted. Grim ran to her assistance immediately.

"It is okay everyone we shall carry on as the nurses sort her out"

The mayor said even more nervous than before.

"And the final contestant of district two is…"

All the people waited wondering whom it was going to be. They all gasped when the name came out.

"Grim's sister Rose Bang"

A sweet little seven year old stepped out from behind her mother and started to move towards the stage no one dare volunteer so she went to the podium and sat on her seat. Grim was comforting her. A hatred filled within him the mayor could see it in his eyes as he ended the show and rushed over to help silver.


	5. Chapter 4

The Reaping…

District 3:

Johanna White walked down the cobbled streets that lead to the city hall hand in hand with her daughter, Kathryn White. Johanna is 30 years old; she last appeared in the hunger games when she was last in the hunger games when she was 22 years old.

Johanna has long black hair tied into a knot and her daughter, Kathryn had long Brown hair that ran to the nape of her back and big brown defenceless eyes, Kathryn is 15 years old and is dreading today's reaping.

Kathryn and Johanna reach the city hall and stand far back from the people that stand in the centre. Kathryn tightened her grip on Johanna's hand as the city's mayor stood up onto the podium.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls to…the reaping!" The mayor said a little to over enthusiastically.

"Now for the first person to be chosen to tribute in the hunger games is…"

Johanna knows what's coming next there is only one tribute who has survived the hunger games in the past…her.

"Johanna White!"

Johanna walks up to the podium. Kathryn just stands and watches letting go of her hand to let her get up the stairs.

"And the next tribute is…"

Kathryn just watches and looks as if…she doesn't care?

"Johanna's daughter, Kathryn White!"

She walks up to the podium proudly. And she had a smile on her face.

"And last but certainly not least…"

Johanna watches with fear.

"Johanna's son, Peter White"

Peter slowly walks up to the podium. Kathryn jumps up out of her seat and starts to strangle the mayor…People are thrashing around trying to get Kathryn off but she won't budge Johanna and Peter just watch with their expressionless faces…

Suddenly someone runs up to the camera…

"I am sorry but I am going to have to say good night everything is under control" And the TV screens around the world go black…


	6. Chapter 5

The reaping…

District 4:

Velma Dinkley walked out of the Detectives office with her head held high, another crime solved.

As she started to walk outside towards the town hall where the reaping was being shot. She was so nervous. Velma has short red hair and she wears glasses she was wearing her best orange jumper and a skirt She was 17 she loved her job and now she had to face this.

She searched the mass for her dad, Jakob Dinkley. She found him sitting in the far corner shivering Velma quickly ran to him.

"It's going to be alright!" Velma says as her dad looks up his dark brunette hair running down his forehead. He ruffled through his hair and looked at the floor.

"I love you whatever happens," He says in a croaky voice.

"Nothing will happen!" Velma exclaims.

A young 6-year-old boy with blonde hair walks over wearing a shirt and black trousers that are too big for him.

"What's up dad?" He says with a confused look on his face, this was his first reaping.

"Nothing Bradley I am fine," He says, as he stands up takes Velma's and Bradley's hands and walks closer to the mass without saying a word.

A young handsome boy the same age as her walk up and stands next to her.

"Hey! Nervous?" He says in a deep soothing voice.

"Hi Johnny. Yes but not as much as you I bet" She says her cheeks going red. Her mind was filled with am I actually talking to him!

"Not really I shall face what I need to" He says his voice breaking a little bit. Velma could tell he was nervous or was it something else?

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to District 4's reaping!"

The mayor says projecting his voice to all the nervous people standing in the square.

"The first contestant to be chosen is…"

Velma reaches out her free hand close to Johnny's and to her surprise he took it and shared the warmth of his own with hers then whispered.

"Good luck"

Velma was bewildered she just stood and smiled the strength of Johnny's hand made her feel safe.

"Johnny Malford!"

Johnny let go of Velma's hand and walked up to the podium and sat on the seat. Velma was shocked both that he took her hand and that he was on the podium. Of course she new that was coming, he had been in the hunger games before obviously.

"Because Johnny's family are dead we have had to cut it to just Johnny. On that note the next contestant is…"

Velma's grip tightened on her dad's hand.

"Jakob Dingley!"

As Velma let go she started to weep at her dads absence. Jakob sat on his seat one down from Johnny he gave him a slight nod.

"The next contestant is…"

Velma's chest went tight.

"Jakobs Daughter, Velma Dinkley!"

Velma froze but somehow her legs were moving and she sat next to Johnny and regained their hand contact.

"And last but not least, Jakobs son Bradley Dinkley!"

Bradley walked up to the podium with a slight limp, crying…

"Thank you for watching goodnight!"


	7. Chapter 6

The reaping…

District 5:

Stanford Powell was stood in the town centre waiting for the dreaded reaping to begin. He was handsome he had slightly tanned skin, a black abyss of shoulder length hair, ocean blue eyes that any girl would sink into if they looked into them for too long and pearly white teeth that gleamed in the sunlight.

Stanford was leaning against a wall chewing minty on the far side of the town centre while watching the scared people walk and stand in the centre awaiting there fate.

"Welcome ladies and gentle men to the reaping at district 5!" The mayor exclaimed trying to hide how nervous he actually was.

"The first person to be selected to be in the hunger games out of district 5 is…"

He opened the envelope quickly while Stanford was still leaning against the wall.

"Clare Powell"

A 37-year-old woman stood up to the podium shakily. She had black bob of hair and she had dark blue eyes that stung you as you looked into them.

"And since she only has one family member again Gale apologizes for the lack of tributes the next contender is"

Stanford just leaned against the wall then he spat out his chewing gum and made a sticky mess on the floor.

"Clare's son Stanford Powell"

Stanford walked up to the podium, gathered a mouthful of saliva then walked up to the camera and spat it into the lens then said in a manly deep, sexy voice.

"That's what I think of all of this" Then he smiled and sat on his chair.

Clare rushed out of her seat up to the camera.

"I am sorry he's just a bit upset that's all…WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" She shouted at Stanford.

"Well I can tell you one thing, I am not upset I am angry and I did it because I hate that stupid gales snaky guts!"

"Goodnight!" The mayor said whilst looking into the camera.


End file.
